


Starbucks

by lunaxluv



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Laura meets Carmilla, a rude Starbucks employee.





	1. Chapter 1

Laura cheerfully opened one of the two swinging doors and walked inside, inhaling the familiar scent of coffee. It was currently 9 A.M. and like always, she decided to stop at Starbucks before her morning run. She walked to the front of the room, ready to order her usual drink. It was usually pretty slow when Laura came in; most people had already left for work and the majority of college students weren’t awake this early. Laura waited for someone to greet her but quickly noticed that there was no one behind the counter. It was completely silent, except for the music playing in the background. She noticed a young woman near one of the far corners of the room with a green apron on and a black cap, wiping down a table.

 Laura left her spot and walked over to her. “Excuse me,” she said in a polite voice.

 The girl looked up and Laura immediately noticed the heavy makeup she wore and the blank stare she had.

“Oh, um…”

“Can I help you with something?” The girl’s voice was slow and smooth. She spoke like she was in a bad mood and Laura had just made her day ten times worse.

Laura glanced down at the girl’s shirt, noticing the name tag pinned to it. Carmilla.

“Yes, I was wondering-”

“Sorry, cutie, that was a rhetorical question. If you are looking for someone to make you a Grande, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte with Soy Milk, ring the bell.”

Laura’s eyes widened. First of all, she didn’t get her Lattes sugar-free. Regardless, Laura decided to ignore her rudeness.

“I’ve never seen you here before." she cooly commented.

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Carmilla gathered her rag and spray bottle and started to walk towards the counter. Laura followed.

“You must be new.” she prompted.

Carmilla laughed. “And you must be a real charmer. Do you always ask this many questions?”

Carmilla walked behind the counter, causing Laura to stop in her tracks, unable to follow.

“Do you always talk this rudely to customers?”

“Only ones that are full of glitter and sunshine and wrapped in a bow.”

Before Laura could respond, Carmilla disappeared, going through the open doorway that led to the back of the store.

She glanced around and quickly spotted the bell that sat on the counter. She gave it a light tap and a dinging sound filled her ears. Moments later Carmilla emerged with a fake smile on her face.

“Hello there,” she started, settling behind the cash register, ”what can I get you today?”

Laura smiled. “I’ll have a medium hot chocolate, please.”

“Great. Whipped cream?”

She nodded.

“$3.25,”

Laura handed Carmilla her card and got it back moments later. Carmilla left, going to get the ingredients she needed to make the drink. Laura went ahead and settled herself on one of the chairs by the window. She sometimes came and sat here to study. She got out her phone, reading over a text that her dad sent her a few minutes ago

_Are we still on for dinner this Saturday?_

Laura texted back, telling her dad that they were indeed still on. She hit send and looked up when she noticed an approaching figure out of the corner of her eye.

Carmilla handed her her drink. It was in a white cup with the Starbucks logo on the center. She noticed writing in black ink on the side of the cup and turned it. Laura. It was her name. She then realized that Carmilla had never asked for her name, and she had never given it to her. She looked up from her drink, ready to ask Carmilla how she knew her name, but when she did, she was gone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Laura arrived back at Starbucks. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see Carmilla, the rude employee, again. On one hand, she wanted to learn how she knew her name. On the other, she didn’t know how to react to Carmilla’s snarky responses. Nevertheless, she entered with a smile. **  
**

Immediately after entering, Laura spotted Carmilla behind the counter and approached her, ready to question her.

“Couldn’t stay away, cutie?”

Laura’s heart skipped a beat. “You-I-”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“You know my name.”

Carmilla said nothing.

Laura sighed, tapping her fingers against her leg. “Yesterday you wrote my name on my cup. I never told you it.”

“So?”

“So how do you know me? Until yesterday, I had never seen you before. I think I would have remembered you.” Laura pointed out.

Carmilla scoffed. “First year forensics. You always sat in the front row wearing the same ridiculous Doctor Who sweatshirt.”

She frowned. “I love that sweatshirt.”  Her eyes then widened. “Wait–we go to the same University?”

“We used to.” Carmilla started to wipe down the counter, making herself look busy.

“What do you mean?” Laura questioned.

Carmilla shrugged. “I went, I saw, decided college wasn’t for me.”

“So you just dropped out?”

“Didn’t exactly want to stay when I had Mother breathing down my neck.”

Laura raised an eyebrow.

“The Dean,” Carmilla hinted.

“Holy snickerdoodles. Your mother is the Dean?”

Carmilla sighed. “Look–did you come here to order something or learn my life story?”

“Maybe both?” she joked.

Carmilla didn’t laugh and silence soon filled the room.

“I’ve decided I don’t want anything. Sorry for wasting your time.”  

Embarrassed, Laura quickly turned and started to walk towards the door.

“Wait,”

Laura stopped, but didn’t turn around.

Carmilla’s voice from the other side of the room filled her ears. “Don’t you want the hot chocolate you came for?”

“I think I’ll survive.”

“Oh? I was even going to put extra whipped cream on it this time. It’s too bad…” She could practically hear the smirk in Carmilla's voice. “Maybe another time then.”

She sighed and went back over to the counter. The two stared at each other before Laura finally spoke.

“Hit me.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Starbucks had always been a place that Laura liked to visit often, but lately it had started to become an obsession and no – it had absolutely nothing to do with the snarky, dark-haired girl who worked there. Absolutely nothing. The fact that she went there the days she knew Carmilla was working was purely coincidental…

“You’re going to run out of money if you keep showing up like this.”

The sound of Carmilla’s voice filling Laura’s ears made her smile. She let out a tiny scoff, playing off what Carmilla said.

“Maybe I’m just here for the free Wi-Fi.” She countered, taking a seat at one of the tables nearby.

Carmilla’s lips turned upward slightly and she left her spot, taking a seat next to her. She was wearing green army type pants and a black t-shirt, along with her standard Starbucks uniform.  

“You have Wi-Fi in your dorm, Laura.” She reminded her.

“And how would you know that?” Laura raised an eyebrow.

“I used to go there, remember?”

Laura let out an embarrassed laugh. God, she was an idiot. “Right…”

“Relax, cupcake.” Carmilla smirked. “You embarrass way too easily.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” she muttered.

“How’d all your finals go?” Carmilla questioned.

Laura had spent the past month drinking excessive amounts of coffee, frantically typing away at her keyboard, and highlighting paragraphs in textbooks. She had even fallen asleep there once, to which Carmilla gently woke her up to a warm cup of hot chocolate. She had been telling her about how stressed out she was for her upcoming finals and now they had finally passed.

“Okay… I got three B’s and two A’s.”

“Nicely done.”

Laura beamed. “Thank you.”

Carmilla nodded and Laura changed the subject. “Any plans for summer?”

“Not that I know of.”

Laura slowly nodded. “Cool,” she said, dragging out the l. 

“What about you, sundance?" Carmilla questioned. "Going on any exciting trips?”

She laughed. “Yeah, right. My dad barely let me go off to University. His house is ten minutes away.”

Carmilla frowned, leaning her elbows on the table. “You’re over eighteen. You should be able to make your own decisions, see the world if you want to.”

They both looked at each other. Laura could sense seriousness in her voice for the first time.

“It’s kind of scary though, don’t you think – going to a place you’ve never been before.” Laura's voice was quiet when she spoke. 

“Not if you’re with someone you care about.”

She didn’t know what to say. Neither of them said anything and after a minute, Carmilla got up, clearing her throat. “I’m sure you came here for a reason other than to talk to the unusually beautiful employee, me. What will it be this time, and don’t tell me that you came all the way here for hot chocolate. It’s almost June. Christmas is over, cutie.”

Laura shook her head, smiling. The old Carmilla was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
